First Adventures - S01 - EP01
by Cs12345
Summary: This episode focuses on the backstory of Sonic and Miles "Tails" Prower's friendship, how Sonic was praised as a hero, and how Sonic and Doctor Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik became arch-enemies.
"First Adventures" – S01 – Ep01

(Original Airdate: March 3rd 2016)

 _This episode focuses on the backstory of Sonic and Miles "Tails" Prower's friendship, how Sonic was praised as a hero, and how Sonic and Doctor Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik became arch-enemies._

The episode opens with the planet Earth, as an unnamed narrator (voiced by **Patrick Stewart** ) explains that the Earth is the third planet from the Sun, the densest planet in the Solar System, the largest of the Solar System's four terrestrial planets, and the only astronomical object known to accommodate life. He then explains that humans were unaware that intelligent anthropomorphic animal-beings were living on an undiscovered island named "Bygone Island", which is shown to have various regions with climates and environments different from one another, such as a region of ice and snow neighbouring a tropical forest.

The scene cuts to a white futuristic fortress/tower on the top of the island's tallest peak and introduces Doctor Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik (voiced by **Mike Pollock** ), a large scientist with an IQ of 300 who dreams of dominating the world and his ultimate goal to have the "Eggman Empire" encompass the entire Earth in his quest to achieve global dominance but his dreams are shattered when he is interrupted by his robot assistants, Orbot and Cubot (voiced by **Kirk Thornton** and **Wally Wingert** ), whom he furiously sends out. Tired of boredom and isolation, Eggman establishes plans for world domination. Most of them are rough and poor but only one plan makes a breakthrough containing information of a new line of robots named the "Badniks". Eggman, alongside Orbot and Cubot, prepares blueprints and construction for the Badniks.

The scene then cuts to the East Forest and introduces Sonic the Hedgehog (voiced by **Roger Craig Smith** ), a 15-year-old anthropomorphic hedgehog gifted with the ability to run at the speed of sound and beyond and possesses lightning fast reflexes to match. He is seen running rapidly through the forest towards the Village Centre but in the corner of his eye, he discovers a two-tailed fox bullied by a purple wolf-weasel hybrid named Nack (voiced by **Robbie Rist** ) and a yellow polar bear named Bark (voiced by **John DiMaggio** ). Sonic then proceeds towards them and defends the two-tailed fox, leaving the bullies defeated. Feeling grateful and inspired, the fox thanks Sonic for standing up to the bullies and introduces himself as Miles Prower (voiced by **Colleen Villard** ), hence the nickname "Tails". Whilst heading towards the Village Centre, the pair begin to bond with each other and they quickly form a friendship, as they begin to spend doing fun activities with each other.

At the same time, the Badniks are finally constructed and completed, consisting of Buzz Bombers, Crabmeat, Caterkillers, Balkiry, Moto Bugs, Nebulas, Snail Blasters, Spinners and Egg Pawns. Eggman then instructs the Badniks to capture and collect all the animal inhabitants across Bygone Island, as they will be used as an organic battery to power the Badniks. A while later, most of the animal inhabitants are shown to be swept across the island but a small group of animals (Ricky, Pocky, Flicky, Rocky, Cucky, Pecky and Picky) are shown to be hiding from the robots. Meanwhile, at the Village Centre, a 6-year-old rabbit named Cream (voiced by **Michelle Ruff** ) is seen playing with her toys until she notices a bunch of animals running away. Suspicious of this, she goes to investigate the East Forest, but her mother, Vanilla (voiced by **Rebecca Honig** ) worriedly notices her daughter's disappearance and sets out to find her. Cream discovers the animal inhabitants frightened. However, the sound of movement is heard, causing Cream and the animals to hide, as they observe three Egg Pawns in search of the animals. However, Vanilla accidentally confronts the Egg Pawns, causing her to panic and is quickly kidnapped by the Egg Pawns. Once they leave, Cream begins to fear for her mother's safety and she – along with the animals – proceeds to signal a warning.

Elsewhere, at the Seaside Coast, Tails confesses to Sonic the reason why he was the subject of bullying during his youth was because of his abnormality. On the other hand, Sonic comforts Tails, informing him that others should accept him for who he is. They are then approached by Cream and the animals, who warns them of the "bad robots" that took Vanilla. However, before they can act, they are ambushed by Buzz Bombers and they snatch the animals away from Cream, making her cry. Outraged by this, Sonic – despite Tails' warnings – proceeds to pursue the robots, with Tails and Cream following from behind. After a lengthy search, they locate the Buzz Bombers nearby the Mystery Bay, as Sonic proceeds to clash with them. One of the Buzz Bombers is destroyed (releasing a small animal and is safely recovered by Cream) but the other escapes with the animals. Tails then examines the damaged Buzz Bomber, only to discover a logo similar to Doctor Eggman. Determined to search for the one behind these crimes, Sonic persuades Tails and Cream to help destroy the robots, save Cream's mother, free the animals and to halt the Doctor's plans for world dominance, to which they agree to. At the same time, Tails constructs a small tracking device out of the Buzz Bomber's robot parts, revealing himself to be mechanic genius.

Reaching the Doctor's lair, they identify the Buzz Bomber retreating into the fortress. Sonic suggests that Tails and Cream should signal a warning to Mayor Fink of the Doctor's plans whilst he sneaks into the fortress to locate and set the animals free and rescue Vanilla. However, before they are about to make a move, the entrance doors open and an army of Egg Pawns are released from inside the fortress, as they proceed towards the Village Centre to dominate and destroy. In a panic, Tails and Cream run hurriedly towards the Village Centre to defend it, whilst Sonic sneaks into the fortress unseen via the air vents. Once inside, Sonic enters the main hangar and discovers, to his horror, metal stationary capsules containing the animal inhabitants, as it begins transferring the animals into the bodies of the Badniks. Disgusted by this, Sonic attempts to break the animals out of the stationary capsules but is attacked by multiple Spinners, whilst Tails and Cream warn the residents of the Village to stay inside before the Egg Pawns arrive. Sonic successfully destroys the Spinners but Eggman is alerted by Orbot and Cubot about Sonic's outbreak. Frustrated, Eggman proceeds to the main hangar and introduces himself to Sonic. He reveals his plans for world domination and threatens to transfer or "roboticize" Vanilla into the body of a robot if Sonic attempts to ruin his plans. However, Sonic insults Eggman and attempts to rescue Vanilla but Eggman activates a robot named the Egg Keeper and quickly stops Sonic before it transfers Vanilla into the body of itself. Sonic and the Egg Keeper battle against each other but Sonic gains the upper hand and the Egg Keeper explodes, releasing Vanilla from inside and a spare part which directly hits and malfunctions the controls, releasing the animals from the capsules and shuts down the Egg Pawns' systems before they can reach the Village Centre. As Sonic, Vanilla and the freed animals quickly depart from the fortress before Eggman can trap them from the inside, Eggman quickly addresses Sonic as his arch-nemesis.

With the animal inhabitants released back into the wild and Vanilla reuniting with Cream, Sonic is awarded a gold medal for his heroism and Vanilla awards Sonic with a kiss on the cheek for saving her, causing Sonic to blush and leaving Nack and Bark annoyed and jealous of Sonic. Meanwhile, three mysterious figures are seen observing Sonic from behind the bushes as an anthropomorphic coyote, addressing an anthropomorphic chipmunk known as "Sally", as to when they should contact their "saviour". After a moment of silence, "Sally" replies, "When the time comes, he will be ready for us." Back at the fortress, Orbot and Cubot are left cleaning up the scraps while Eggman angrily blames Sonic the Hedgehog for ruining his plans to conquer the world.

 **NEXT EPISODE: "New Friends" – Ep02**

 **Please leave any comments and for my fans, I will be making 26 episodes for the first season. See ya!**


End file.
